


Looking for the wolf

by Betzalee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya, Gendry and Aegon are best friends who have been raised in an orphanage in the dumps of Kings Landing. They've all grown up together and they're all they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**~Prologue~** _

Flea bottom wasn't much, but it was home. The only place Arya had ever known after she awoke from her coma when she was 9 years old. She didn't remember much about her life before the orphanage, but people say they found her on the road to Kings Landing, all bloody and torn. They thought she was dead but as they picked her up from the floor she gave a cry of pain. They rushed her to the hospital, but since she didn't have any documentation on her, they declared her as a Jane Doe. No one knew who she was, no one had ever seen her before. She remained in a coma for a whole year and when she awoke she was placed in an orphanage. The police had no idea where she had come from and since she had lost her memory, there was no way of getting her back home.

It was lonely at first, not knowing anyone and especially not knowing who she was. She forgot even her name and that made her cry during the nights. A week after being there, two very strange boys approached her in her bedroom. She was scared and grabbed the first thing she found, (a shoe) and chucked it at one of them. Instead of getting mad, the one that got hit by the shoe laughed, a hearty contagious laugh and in a matter of seconds the three of them were laughing. After the laughter ceased, they spoke to her.

"I'm Gendry, Gendry Waters." Said the taller of the two. He had a mess of short black hair on his head and deep blue eyes. So blue that Arya was was afraid she might fall into them. He extended his hand in front of her face and waited with a smile for her to shake it.

"Hi." She said as she shook his hand nervously.

"I'm Aegon." The other boy said. Unlike Gendry, Aegon's hair was silver and long, up to his shoulders and his eyes...they were violet. It sort of took Arya's breath away. 

"Hi Aegon." She said to him, shaking hands with him.

"What's your name?" Gendry asked her curiously.

She felt her stomach drop, she didn't know how to answer them. What if they mocked her for not knowing who she was? What if they made fun of her and called her stupid? She didn't know why she cared. But she really didn't want to be called stupid by these two.

"Hey, why the long face? We don't mean to insult you! We just thought that since you know, you're new here. We wanted to be your friend." Aegon stammered. He looked sincere and awkward as he stared at her, making her to relax.

"Yeah, we don't mean to be rude or anything. If you don't want to be our friends we'll understand." Gendry put in, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"No, it's not that." She found herself saying, "I just, I don't know my name." She looked down at her hands and started picking at her nails.

"You don't know your name?" Gendry gasped, genuine curiosity in his voice.

She nodded but didn't look up.

"Well, I guess we'll have to come up with something for you then." Gendry replied, matter-of-factly.

She was afraid of what he was going to say next, but then a wave of bravery crashed over her and she looked up at the boys, defiantly. 

"I don't need to be called anything. If you dare insult me I will throw another shoe at you."

Gendry and Aegon looked shocked to hear her speak this way. With both hands up in mock surrender, Gendry spoke up.

"My lady, I never meant to insult you, that is the last thing I want. " He said as he looked into her eyes. Arya couldn't find any signs in there that told her he was lying or trying to mock her, so she let down her guard.

"How about we call you Cat? You look like  cat with those big grey eyes." Aegon smiled at her. A pure and genuine smile that warmed her heart.

"I like that. It suits you well too since you're so small." Gendry smiled at her.

Arya nodded her head and gave the boys a small smile of her own. 

After that encounter, Aegon and Gendry kept on following her around. It was weird at first, since she mostly wanted to be alone with her shattered brain. She wanted to put together the jumble images that would sometimes appear in her head at night, and she couldn't concentrate when the two boys were around since they talked so loud. Later on, however, the three of them became inseparable. The name Cat stuck for a while and everyone in the orphanage started to call her that.

Months later, one of those jumbled images finally came together in her head and she was able to remember something from her past. 

She remembered being called Arya. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't recall what her last name was. 

She didn't tell anyone at first. Afraid that something might happen to her if she told anyone what she had remembered. She told the boys though, but made them promise not to tell anyone else. 

They didn't understand why she was being so secretive about her name and they told her that knowing her name was a good thing. But nothing would sway little Arya. She was certain that if anyone else found out what her real name was, something very bad would happen. 

So the boys listened to her and promised not to tell a soul. They'd call her Arya only when the three of them were alone.

 

* * *

AN: Hello, To all of my loyal followers that have stuck with this story after all these years...I AM BACKK!!!!!!! I'm going to be editing these chapters because there's a lot of errors on them, but once I'm done with that I'll post a new chapter. I hope you guys like it!!!! 


	2. Miracle

 

_** ~Arya~ ** _

It was the first day of her last year of high school and Arya couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face as she scrambled out of bed. She was not a morning person, but today it was an exception. She laughed and jumped around , excited at the fact that high school would be over in a couple of months and then she'd be free to do what ever she pleased. No more going to bed early, no more doing homework, no more studying! Everything would be chill as fuck and she'd get to sleep all day if she wanted to. 

As she skipped happily around her room, she realized how quiet the house was. An unusual happenstance since Gendry and Aegon were always up at this hour and she knew how loud those two were, even when they were sleeping. Grabbing her towel from where it laid on the corner of her bed, she walked out of her room. Thick velvet curtains divided her room from the rest of the house. It was a small studio apartment with a tiny bathroom and even tinier kitchen. The "living room" which hosted a large, creme color couch, was where Aegon and Gendry slept.  She was surprise to find both of them still sleeping soundly on the floor and for a moment she stared at them.

They looked so peaceful while they slept. A vast difference from how they both looked when they were awake. They were always worried or busy or stressed out. Life had been hard on all of them, especially when they'd decided to move out of the orphanage three years ago. Gendry and Aegon where both 22 and already had more responsibilities than any grown up Arya had ever known. They both worked three jobs to maintained their home and that still wasn't enough to pay the rest of the bills. Arya had offered to drop out of school before, only to be reprimanded by both of them. They both wanted het to study and graduate even if she didn't go to college. Arya hadn't liked that idea one bit but she also wanted to make them proud. So she stayed in school even though she hated it and got her work done. 

Arya walked over to them, dropping her towel on the small coffee table that stood between them and squatted down on the floor besides Gendry. His black hair was all over the place and Arya gently pushed back some of the strands that had fallen on his forehead. She felt sadness radiate through her body as she saw the worried lines that had appeared on Gendry's smooth forehead.

As long as they were orphans they would never have a normal life, especially poor orphans from flea bottom. The only thing for them here was to work hard but even that wouldn't take them anywhere. She knew he was tired, probably even more tired that Aegon since he always got home at 12 a.m every single day.

Even though she didn't want to wake him, especially when he looked so peaceful, she knew she had no other choice. She lightly shook him by the shoulders and he began to stir.

"hmm, whatisit?" He mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Get up, it's late." Arya said as she got up from the floor. She watched as Gendry rolled over on his back and covered his face with both hands before letting out a yawn.

"Shit, what time is it?" He asked, still groggy from sleep.

"It's almost 7 Gen, you were supposed to be up an hour ago, and so was Aegon."

"Where's Aegon?" He asked sitting up.

"Still sleeping, I'm going to wake him now." She said as she shook Aegon's shoulders.

Unlike Gendry, Aegon didn't budge when she shook him, just snored loudly. With a frustrated sigh, she shoved him again but nothing, he still didn't stir.

"AEGON TARGAREYN. GET THE FUCK UP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET FIRED!" She bellowed.

Her friends eyes shot open immediately. Violet pupils staring up at grey ones. He looked confused for a moment before sitting up with a start.

"Shit are you trying to kill me?" He said as he passed his hands through his long silver hair.

"No, I'm trying to wake you up." Arya smiled, getting up from the floor.

"Now both of you, I'm giving up my shower time to you two idiots, but if you guys aren't showered in ten minutes and out of the house in fifteen then I'm going to be very angry." Arya said sternly, looking at both of her friends. They nodded and began getting up.

"There's only one shower Arya." Gendry complained while scratching his bearded cheek.

"Then one of you go brew coffee while the other one showers." Arya said placing a hand on her hips.

"Okay you go do that Gendry." Aegon said running to the bathroom, before Gendry had a chance to react.

"Fuck you man, you take forever."Gendry grunted, but made his way to the kitchen.

"That's what you get for not waking up on time." Arya chuckled.

"I forgot to put the alarm on last night, I was too tired to even think."

"At what time did you get home? Aegon and I waited for you until 12:30 before passing out." Arya told him as she picked and folded the sheets off the couch.

"The owner of the bar wanted to have a drink with me." Gendry said as he waited for the coffee to brew.

"A drink, is it that serious between you two?" Arya asked, feeling a pang of jealousy hit her right in the chest.

Gendry's boss was a very odd woman name Melisandre. She wore red every single day to match her flaming red hair and owned a very popular bar in the outskirts of Storm End. Gendry managed to get a job there after his other boss, Davos recommended him to Melisandre. Arya never liked her, even though she had only met her twice. She didn't like the looks she gave Gendry or the looks Gendry gave in return. . She was afraid that she would take him away from her.

"No, it's not getting serious between us. She wanted to expand my hours. Get me to work earlier and get a higher salary." He told her as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"What time would you get to work?" She asked him as she placed everything in a bag next to the couch.

"I would have to stop working for Tohbo." He replied

"But you love it there." She told him as she joined him in the kitchen.

"Yeah, well. She told me to think about it and that's what I'm doing." He smiled at her, then said. "Don't worry too much, you'll get old." He teased, pinching her nose with his big calloused fingers.

"Stop it you idiot. If you stop working for Tohbo you'll end up regretting it. We both know it's the only place you truly love." She told him. She had no idea why she was getting angry over something that would actually benefit all of them, but Arya just didn't want Gendry to stop doing what he loved. Everyone knew that Gendry was born to fix things, and at Tohbo's he did just that. Even if the pay was shit, Gendry enjoyed working for him, fixing things and making stuff out of nothing.

"Sometimes we have to sacrifice what we love to do for what we really need." He told her, trying to assure her that everything would be fine.

"Hey, why the long faces?" Aegon asked as he walked towards them. A towel wrapped around his waist, exposing his chest to both of them. His hair was glistening with water and Arya found herself mesmerized by Aegon's silver hair, yet again.

"Nothing, just drinking some shitty coffee." Gendry said as he drained his cup. "Now if you'll excuse, I'll go take my shower now." He placed the empty cup on the sink and ran to the bathroom.

"Why were you too sulking?" Aegon asked, taking the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup.

"We weren't." She snapped.

"Well fine. Leave Aegon out of the sad stories, I don't mind." Aegon said as he sulked. 

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh shut up." 

"Woah, this really is shitty coffee." He said placing the cup down.

"It's all we have." She replied looking at her friend. "Go change or you'll be late." 

"Hey, stop bossing me around! I'm older than you little miss." He said as he petted her head.

"You act like you're still 16 Aegon." Arya replied, slapping the hand off her head.

"Those were the days, back when life was easy."

"Life was never easy you moron, you just didn't seem to care that much before."

"But now I do. And hey, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school? today's your first day right?" He asked.

"I thought you were older than me. Aren't you supposed to remember this things?" She stuck her tongue out at him as she walked towards her room.

"Shit, sometimes I don't even know who the older one is." He laughed "I'll go get ready. I wanted to buy you breakfast today but I completely forgot to wake up early" He said as he followed her.

"Yeah well, maybe you can pick me up during lunch."

Aegon smiled at her and said, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Arya was the last one to leave the house that day and despite having woken up with a smile on her face, she left her house with a frown. She knew her companions had a lot of responsibilities on their shoulders but sometimes she felt sad and lonely when they forgot basic stuff like how today was her first day back at high school. When they had moved out of the orphanage Arya was just 15. Aegon and Gendry were already old enough and decided to take full responsibility of her. They had worked since they were both 14 and saved up enough money to move out. Arya was happy about it and without a second thought decided to flea the place with her two best friends. She loved the idea of living together with them in a place of their own. They swore to protect her and take care of all her needs which was something neither of them had ever failed to do. 

But now, moving out of the orphanage seemed like the stupidest thing they've ever done. It's not like she didn't like living with them. In fact, she loved it. The problem was that they had to sacrifice a lot of things to live together and to be on their own and she felt useless because she wasn't sacrificing anything. She wished, like she did every single day, for a miracle to happen and for her to live happily ever after with her two princes, worry free and without desperately needing money.

With a sigh, she walked into school, putting all her problems in the back of her mind. She walked through the already crowded hallway and made her way to her locker. There, she met her school friends Loomy and Hotpie, both looking miserable.

"Oh cheer up, it's our last year." Arya told them as she opened her locker, even though the frown was still stuck on her face.

"I just want it to end, Varys said I could start working at the bakery after this shit." Hot pie told them.

Varys was the person in charge of the orphanage, and even though he was nice when he wanted to be, Arya never trusted him.

"I don't see why you can't start working now." Loomy put in. He wasn't an orphan so he didn't know how things were done at the orphanage. If you wanted to work, you had to sacrifice going to school or you just had to finish school and then work.

"I've told you plenty of times, green hand." Hot pie said rolling his eyes.

"I told you not to call me that." Loomy said as he shoved his friend.

"Okay enough you two, let's go get our schedules, I really hope I don't get math for the first period."

The three of them were off to class and the day seemed to evaporate. By the time lunch came, Arya met up with Aegon who was waiting for her patiently by the school yard. He wore a tired smile and Arya saw his white shirt had a small coffee stain on it. Aegon worked at a café from 8 to 1 p.m then at three he had to go to the Kings Landing book store, where he worked until 5 and then from 5 to 9 he worked at The Red Keep restaurant. He barely had time to go out and enjoy himself. The only days that he did have to himself where Sundays, where he only had to work at the restaurant but even that wasn't enough.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Arya said as they walked away from the school.

"And not eat lunch with my favorite little person?" He said flashing her a smile and ruffling her hair. "I would never bail on you, or forget about your first last day."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What are we eating today?" She asked him. She barely ate lunch with him or with Gendry, the only time where they could actually sit around and enjoy each others companies was on Sundays, when neither Gendry or Aegon had to work during the morning.

"Um, I'm in the mood for pizza." He smiled

"Pizza it is then." She replied as Aegon placed an arm around her shoulders. The two of them began walking away from the school and towards a small pizza joint that stood a few blocks away from the high school.

"Don't you ever get tired of working?" She found herself asking as they crossed the street.

"What?" The question seemed to take him by surprise so Arya asked him again.

"Well, um. I do but it's part of my life now and I'm used to it." He replied, passing a hand through his hair.

"Do you wish you could live a better life? A life without having to worry about others?" This question had bothered Arya ever since she had that conversation with Gendry in the morning. She couldn't help but think what sort of life Aegon and Gendry would have if they didn't have to live with Arya, if both of them had just chosen to live with each other or live on their own. 

"What are you talking about Arya? I think my life is better the way it is. I mean yeah, sometimes I wish I didn't have to work so much so that I could spend time with you and Gendry, but hey, life isn't always about what we want." He gave her a reassuring smile, but it still didn't calm her thoughts.

"I think your life and Gendry's would have been better if I hadn't agreed to move in with you too. You wouldn't have to work three jobs and neither would Gendry. I'm just an extra mouth to feed and I can't even  do anything to help you guys." Her words caused Aegon to stop in his tracks.

"I don't know what has gotten into you Arya but I want you to know this. Moving in with you was our decision. It doesn't matter whether we have to work every single day from dusk till dawn. We are a family okay, and families stick together through thick and thin. You're not an  _extra mouth to feed_ _,_ you're our little sister. You're all Gendry and I have. Ever since we were little we promised to stick together and that's what we're doing. Money is hard to come by now a days and that's why we need to work three jobs but we don't care Arya. We love you."  He pulled inn Arya for a hug and gently stroked her hair. _  
_

Ever since she was 9, Aegon and Gendry were all she had. From the moment they became friends, they promised each other to stick together and form a family, a family that neither of them had. She was glad she had them, despite all the problems in the world, when she was with them she felt safe.

"Now enough sappiness. Let's go eat kiddo." He ruffled her hair again and released her.

"I'm not even a kid."

"You're still underage." He said sticking out his tongue.

"You're an idiot," She followed behind him, wishing for the se cond time that day, for a miracle to happen and for her and her family to live a happy, stress free life. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a brief insight of how Arya, Aegon and Gendry live. This is mostly a filler chapter and even though nothing exiting happened, I think it's necessary for where I want to take the story. I'll be updating again tonight. For those who care about the story so far :]


	3. Improper thoughts

_**~Gendry~** _

 

Gendry was 22 years old with a head full of black hair and a heart full of hatred towards people who looked at him as if he were trash. He lived his whole life in flea bottom, being raised in an orphanage and not knowing his parents really shaped Gendry into the man he was today. An independent person who would rather work hard for a living than fall into the hands of evil. 

He worked three jobs and lived with his two best friends. And even though it was hard, he loved his life. He loved living with the only two people he considered family and even though the pays from his jobs weren't good, he still loved to work.  

He worked at Davos Fishing Market during the morning. Not the best smelling job in the market, but the company was great and he loved and respected Davos very much. Davos was from Fleabottom himself, but he had managed to get out of the slumps and moved to Storm End where he had opened up his shop. He met Gendry one day in town and the two had become fast friends and soon Gendry was offered the job. In the afternoon he worked at Tohbo Motts garage back in Kings Landing. Fleabottom was located in the downtown area of Kings Landing but the people from Fleabottom where still treated as outsiders. Even though he loved working for Tohbo, he hated the looks he got when he got off the Fleabottom bus.  At night, he worked at a bar called "The Red Priest", and even though the name was queer, the service there were amazing. "The Red Priest" was also located in Storm End, and was owned by a beautiful woman name Melisandre. The both of them got along very well, despite her being a couple of years older than he was and there relationship had soon developed to a more sexual one. 

Everything was going fine for him, his ordinary life was simple and he enjoyed it the best he could. 

Whenever he got home from work he would drift off to sleep right away, but tonight was different. He couldn't sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, he would see Melisandre naked on top of him and then her face would transform into Arya's. No matter how hard he shook the image out of his mind, it would come back stronger than ever. A few hours ago, he had been at Melisandre's house, ready to take her and make her his woman when everything began to change. He closed his eyes and when he opened it again, he found Arya straddling his lap. The vision didn't make his erect penis grow limp, it made it harder than what it already was. The feeling confused him and he was force to gently push his boss aside. She wasn't happy, and even though he apologized over and over again she kicked him out.

Now he was laying on the couch, waiting for sleep to take him but it wouldn't. It was 1:30 in the morning and the house was deadly quiet. Aegon was asleep and so was Arya. He cursed himself over and over again for what had happened and tried to force his brain to come up with an excuse about why he pictured Arya naked.

His brain wouldn't cooperate with him and he felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach. He had always seen her as a little sister, someone who he must protect no matter what. But the more the image entered his mind, the more clearer Arya became to him. She was no longer a little girl, she was already 18 and her body was nicely curved. Her breasts were fuller and her features sharper. Her short hair suited her nicely and the way her clothes hung to her body made his heart race. She was beautiful and a woman grown and he knew that the way his heart was beating was only going to cause him trouble. He decided to get up, a cold shower would sure stop his body from acting the way it was, but he didn't even get to get up when Aegon spoke.

"You know, Arya has been worried about you lately." His voice held no hint of grogginess. It seemed as if he had also been awake this whole time.

"What do you mean?" Gendry asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"She went to sleep late waiting on you to come. She thinks Melisandre is taking you away from us."

Gendry felt his heart tighten in his chest.  _Why was she feeling like that?_  Did she feel something for him? No, he doubted that. Arya was too busy focusing on their well-being to be focusing on guys. Yet he let his mind believe that she was jealous of his redheaded boss.

"Why does she think that?"

"Because you spent a lot of time at that bar. She's afraid to lose us you know. We had a conversation about that today. She thinks our life would have been better if she hadn't moved in with us."

" Why would she think that?" Gendry passed his hands through his hair. The last thing he wanted was for Arya to think that she was losing them. He never had a family, never even knew who his mother was so when he met Aegon when he was 7, he became a part of his life. But there was always something missing, something never felt complete until he saw Arya. She was so small and vulnerable back then. Nine years old, small and scrawny. The minute he saw her he knew he needed to protect her, make her a member of his pack. He told Aegon and he agreed as well. He found it silly that she would think she was losing them. He would never leave her or Aegon, no matter what happened, no matter who he ended up with. They would always be a family.

"I don't know Gendry, It broke my heart when she said that. I think we need to spend more time with her." He said scratching his jaw.

"I wish I could, I really do, but you know we can't. We have to work to maintain this rat hole." Gendry said bitterly. They lived in a shitty apartments with cracks on the wall and unreliable plumbing. Most of the winters they had to spent it together, huddled in the living room in order to maintain the warmth. Even though the place was bad, the rent was still expensive and on top of that they had to pay for food, clothing and other necessities. They were force to work three jobs and forget about their social life's. There were days where he didn't even get to see Arya and that pained him. But those were the sacrifices he needed to make in order for his pack to survive.

"Yeah I know that, but I think we should do something. All of us, like when we were at the orphanage. We would go out into the city and even to Dragonstone. Or we would have a picnic in her room." Aegon reminded him, making a smile appear on his lips.

Those were the good old days he missed, the days were he only had to work for Tohbo and Aegon only worked at the Cafe. Arya was 12 and full of energy. She was always up to something and always wanted to go out and explore Kings Landing. He remember she didn't like it, she always hated how crowded the city was and she begged him and Aegon to take her some place else. That's when they discovered DragonStone, a small town a couple of hours away from Kings Landing.

"I guess we can. Maybe this Sunday." Gendry replied.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that as well. We should make it a surprise you know, she'll be really happy." Even though the room was dark, Gendry could still see his oldest friend, smiling.

"Why are you up?" Aegon asked.

"Too much on my mind." Gendry replied, not wanting to get into details.

"Oh yeah, whats up?" He asked.

"Just thinking about stuff, useless stuff." Gendry replied scratching his bearded jaw. He wanted to change the subject, knowing that his friend would pester him until he told him what he was thinking about. And that was the last thing Gendry wanted to tell him.

"What stuff?"

"About work." He lied.

"Which one?"

"The bar, something happened tonight, but I'll rather not talk about it." Gendry told him, sitting up.

"You already started talking about it, might as well finish it."

And so he did, leaving out the part where his boss turned into Arya, Gendry told Aegon about what he and Melisandre almost did.

"You almost fucked your boss?! No way. I always thought I had more game than you." Aegon joked, throwing an arm around Gendry's shoulders.

"Shut up." Gendry said, throwing one of the cushions at him.

"So why didn't you fuck her?"

"Didn't feel like it." Gendry said, looking at the floor. 

"How old is she anyways?" Aegon asked him.

"Old enough." Gendry said sharply. He wanted to stop talking about her, the more they did, the more he thought of Arya in a way he shouldn't be thinking of.

"Okay, okay. I can sense you're not comfortable with this conversation." Aegon said putting his hands through his silver locks. That was one thing he loved about Aegon, he knew when to stop.

"Why are you awake?" Gendry asked him.

"Same thing. Got too much shit on my mind."

"Like?"

"Well, Varys called me today. Told me that they still hadn't found my parents. That I should probably stop searching." He noticed the difference in Aegon's tone, it was dull and full of emotions.

"I think it's for the best." Gendry told him reluctantly.

For as long as he knew Aegon, he had always been trying to find his parents. Parents that abandoned him on the front steps of the orphanage when he was just four. While Gendry didn't even know who his mother was, Aegon had a clear picture of his parents in his head and made it his duty to find them. He couldn't accept that they had abandon him, he would fight with anyone that said other wise.

Gendry stopped meddling in that affair a long time ago, no matter how many times he told Aegon to give up on his quest, Aegon wouldn't listen. He was determined to find his parents and nothing in the world would change his mind. But Gendry hated how miserable it made Aegon every time the investigators from the orphanage told him that they couldn't find anything. He hated how his smile would fade and turn into a never-ending frown and that broke Gendry's heart.

"But they're out there, probably looking for me." He argued. Gendry shook his head, not really ready to have an argument with his friend, especially at the current time.

"I just don't think it's healthy man. You spend most of your time, most of your savings looking for people who left you."

"They didn't." Aegon said, he looked hurt and that was the last thing Gendry wanted.  "They didn't leave me Gendry. I know they didn't. Even if I was just four, I can still remember my parents. My dad, he had silver hair like me, and my mother had dark hair like you. They were happy people, full of love and laughter. I remember." He said holding out a strand of his own hair.

Gendry just shook his head.

He never sat and to think about his parents. For him, they were dead and he didn't want to know anything about them. For years Gendry hated his parents, for bringing him into the world to just abandon him in a shit place like Flea Bottom, but as the years went back he learned to numb the pain away. He pushed them out of his mind because he simply didn't know them and he refused to waste time on them.

"I just want to find them." Aegon whispered. He sounded so vulnerable and weak, unlike the Aegon he knew and loved so dearly.

"And when you do, are you going to leave us? Are you going to abandon Arya?" Gendry said in an unpleasant tone. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but every time Aegon talked of his parents it made Gendry feel as if Aegon wanted to leave them.

"Come on man, you know I don't want that. You and Arya are all I have, but I want to find my parents, I want to know my roots and why they left me when I was only four. I want to know if they're dead or alive. I would stick with you guys, even if they're alive and ask me to go with them. You know that." There was a small smile on Aegon's lip but Gendry still felt bitter.

"You say that now, but once they drag you back under their claws you won't even remember us." Gendry said.

"You're acting like Arya now. You two are the fucking same sometimes. But no, I'm not going anywhere, I'll stick around."

The mention of Arya seemed to relax Gendry a little. It scared him how his body was starting to react to her. It happened out of nowhere and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling off.

"Dude, are you okay?" Aegon asked, dragging him out of his thoughts.

"What? oh yeah" He quickly replied.

"You had your thinking face on," Aegon told him. "It looked like you were in pain."

"Shut up. I was just thinking about my parents." He lied.

"Really? Well, that's a first. Do you want to talk about it?" Aegon asked as he got off the couch.

"Not really, where are you going?" He asked as Aegon walked towards the kitchen.

"Getting a beer, I won't be falling asleep tonight." He shrugged.

"What time is it anyways?" Gendry asked. He knew he wouldn't be falling asleep either.

"I dunno, probably four. We need to be awake in a couple of hours either way." Aegon said as he returned to his sitting position with two beers. He handed one to Gendry and then sat back down on the couch.

"Arya would kill us if she found out." Aegon said as he opened his beer.

"Yeah, sometimes I think she's the oldest one out of us two."

"Tell me about it, she's so responsible it hurts. I miss her being wild and reckless." Aegon said as he sipped his drink.

"Things change, life hasn't been easy for us."

"I mean, we decided to leave the orphanage so, it's sort of our fault."

"No, it's not. Life was horrible over there. You almost died, I almost went to jail and Arya..." He couldn't bring himself to say the words yet the memory filled his brain in a matter of seconds. When she was 12, one of the boys at the orphanage tried to rape her. If Gendry and Aegon hadn't shown up at her room, she would have gotten hurt. Just remembering that made him shiver and he shook his head.

"Don't even remind me. I guess you're right. But life is still a piece of shit" Aegon said.

"We just have to keep on living. Maybe it'll get better." Gendry replied and drank his beer.

* * *

** A/N: Nothing is happening yet, but soon enough the story would begin to unfold. I just need to give some background information about the characters and show who they are before I put everything together. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Leave any questions you guys have and I'll answer them. **


	4. Dreadful news

_**~Aegon~** _

There wasn't much to do in Kings Landing.

Despite being a massive city, it didn't have a lot of places to go to and explore. It was one of those cities that were made just for tourist, with its tall buildings and busy streets. It was the perfect place for people from the country to come to and experience something new. But for the people who had lived in the city all their life's, Kings Landing was rather dull.

Aegon was getting tired of seeing the same buildings and stores and restaurants he always saw when he went to work. He wanted to leave this miserable town and go some place exotic like Dorne or Braavos or even Winterfell. He wanted to leave so badly with his two best friends but they never agreed with him.

 _"Flea Bottom is our home. I know things are hard but, this place is all we know. Life is already hard for us here, why make it harder someplace else?"_ Gendry had always argued with him.

 _"I dunno Ag, I mean we don't even have the money to pay the rent."_  Arya would say with a shrug. 

Aegon was tired of the excuses. He knew leaving this miserable shit of a place was the right thing to do, but he needed to convince his two very stubborn friends.

"Aegon, what are you doing? Hurry up will ya?" Arya's voice broke through his reverie. She was all ready to go, waiting for him by the door.

"Ah yeah sorry." He replied. He was seating on the couch, waiting for her to finish getting ready.

"Do you think Gendry would need anything else?" She asked as they stepped outside.

"Nah, I texted him and he told me what to pack for him." He told her

"Okay good, cus I don't want to have to come back here." She said sharply. "So are you sure we have everything we need?"

"For the love of god Arya, I packed everything yesterday. Are you sure  _you_ have everything you need?" He asked her, earning himself an eye roll from her.

"Yes, I'm not stupid like you or Gendry."

"Very well then. Do you think we should take a cab to Gendry or walk over there?" He asked her, they were both standing outside of their flat, as if waiting for someone.

"I think we should walk to Motts. It's only a few streets away." Arya said. "Plus, we don't have the money."

"Yeah, you're right." Aegon replied as the two began to walk towards Tohbo Motts garage.

They had decided to go to the beach today, since it had been so long since the three of them did anything together. After having a long talk with Gendry a week before, both of them had agreed to set up a day and surprise Arya by taking her out to Dragon Stone. The plan failed though, since Arya found out about the plans the day after.

She was mad about it at first, and refused to let them take a day off just to "please her".

_"This is madness!" She had bellowed. "You guys are wasting money planning a day to go to the beach, when that money can be used to finish paying all those bills."_

_"Arya, calm down ok. We have enough money to do this?" Gendry assured her._

_"Oh really? from where?"_

_"Well, I agreed to work those extra hours for Melisandre and so she paid me in advance. I have an extra check now. And Mott gave me another check when I told him I was quitting. He called it a "Farewell Present." Gendry told her, trying to calm her down but it only made her angrier._

_"YOU DID WHAT? YOU QUIT YOUR JOB AT MOTTS TO WOKR EXTRA HOURS FOR MELISANDRE?" Her face had turned red and Aegon was really dreading being there at that moment. It was already 12 in the morning and he knew that if Arya didn't lower her voice, the neighbors were going to end up calling the police._

_"I don't know why you're so mad about it? Working for Melisandre is actually good! She even paid me in advance and I won't have to get home so fucking late. Mott understood why I had to quit. He told me I belong out there in the world. Not in the garage." Gendry was beginning to get angry as well and Aegon found the whole thing amusing._

_They looked like a jealous couple._

_"Anyways Arya, that's not the point. The point is that we're going on a small vacation on Sunday because we all need it. It's not only to please you, it's to please all of us. So quit your yapping and get happy about it." Aegon butted in._

_"You, shut up" She said through gritted teeth._

_"You, you're an idiot Gendry." She said to Gendry before storming off to her room._

_An hour later she emerged from it, wearing nothing but a sports bra and pj shorts. Gendry and him had been drinking beer and talking about life and when she sat down on the floor and Aegon noticed the sudden blush that creeped up Gendry's neck._

_He raised an eyebrow. Since when did Gendry blushed at the sight of Arya?_

_He decided to ignore the topic from now, and engage himself into a conversation with his grey eyed friend._

_"So Arya, are you feeling better now or are you still grumpy?" Aegon teased._

_"I was never grumpy. I just don't want you guys expending money that we need on things that could always be done another day" She said looking at her nails._

_"Well, like I said before. We have the money and we need this vacation and we need to spend time together before one of us decides to grow up and get up and moved out." Arya's face dropped when Gendry finished saying those words and Aegon wanted to slap him right across the head._

_"I'm only kidding Arya. No one's moving out!" He exclaimed after he realized his mistake._

_"You have a horrible sense of humor." She whispered._

_"Anyways, are you happy about the plans then?" Aegon said, changing the subject._

_"As long as we go to the nice part of Dragon Stone then I'm completely fine with it." She smiled._

_"Oh don't worry about that. We have everything planned out." Aegon smiled back._

_"How long are we staying?" She asked, he noticed the small hint of excitement in her voice and smiled again._

_"for only that day. And I took the day off from the restaurant. And Gendry already talked to Mel about giving him the day off. He'll work for Mott that day since it would be his last during the morning so that at 1 we could head out to Dragon Stone." Aegon explained to her._

_"Okay, I guess it could work." She said relaxing a bit. "I still don't like the fact that you're not going to work for Mott anymore." She said looking over at Gendry._

"Why are you so quiet?" Arya's voice brought him out of his memory.

"Huh, no reason. Just thinking." He told her as they walked out of Flea Bottom and into the nicer parts of Kings Landing.

"About?" She asked

"About how just three days ago you were angry about this trip and now you're eager to get to Dragon Stone." He smirked.

"I mean, I haven't been to the beach in forever or to Dragon Stone and Gendry won't have to worried about rushing to work tomorrow since we'll be near the place where he works. You, however have to wake up early to make it to the café on time."

"And you? You have to get up early too. You start class at 8." He reminded her.

"I'm thinking about taking the day off." she shrugged.

"No you're not. Gendry would kill you and so would I if you do that. You've missed too many days already."

"I was only teasing, Idiot. Seriously, you and Gendry don't know how to take a joke." She sighed.

"You're not very good at jokes." He laughed.

"Stupid." she said, hitting him hard on the arm.

"But you're really good at hitting people." He told her as he rubbed his arm.

"Stop whining and hurry up. It's almost 1." She chirped.

For someone with short legs, Arya walked extremely fast. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he watched her walked fiercely through the street. She looked genuinely happy for the first time in months and he really hoped that this trip would keep her happy for a long time.

He hated seeing her sad, she took a whole new different personality and would become this weak and scared little girl that he was afraid might break. He hated that, and he blamed Flea Bottom for her sadness. He blamed Flea Bottom for everything that was happening to them. He felt as if the city was cursed or out to get the three of them.

He really didn't mind his life, there was nothing he could do about it but he did mind Flea Bottom and all he wanted to do was convince Arya and Gendry to leave this place with him.  _Maybe I'll be able to do that on this trip._ He thought and followed Arya down the street.

They arrived at Tohbo Motts garage five minutes before Gendry was scheduled to get out and Arya was eagerly hopping from one foot to the other. _  
_

"Why are you so happy about?" He asked her.

"I can't believe we're going to the beach!" She sang happily. She looked like a child for the first time in ages and that also made him happy.

"You guys are early." Said Gendry, emerging from the shop. His clothe were stained and his hair a mess.

"You get out in five minutes," Arya complained. "We got here just on time."

"On time for what?" He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"To go to the beach you idiot!" She almost yelled.

"That's today? What, I had no idea." He joked.

"You're such an ass Gendry." She said folding her arms.

"Don't insult people who are bigger than you." He teased.

"Then I wouldn't get to insult anyone, stupid." She stuck his tongue out at him.

"If you two lovers are done fighting, can we leave? I'm trying to enjoy as much time as I can on the beach." Aegon interrupted.

The look on their faces was priceless and Aegon burst out laughing.  _My friends are idiots_ He thought.

"Stupid." Arya said to him and Gendry went back inside the shop to gather up his stuff.

"Shit, I'm in need of a cig." Aegon exclaimed, he was feeling the urge to smoke. Arya stared at him in disgust, something that only made him laugh. He knew smoking was an addiction that he needed to quit, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop, no matter how many times Arya screamed at him for it or showed him nasty pictures or videos of what happened to people who smoked cigarettes.

Gendry didn't mind, he often smoked them with him whenever they had free time and Arya wasn't around, but she didn't know that.

"I'll be back." He said walking off towards the nearest store.

"Don't take too long you git." She scolded.

He walked at a fast pace, not wanting to be yelled at by Arya for taking so long. She was a fierce little thing when she wanted to be and today she was in the mood to be extra snappy with everyone. That was a good sign, whenever she was happy her true colors would pop out, when she was sad she would not even insult people she hated.

As he got to the store he noticed the paper boy standing outside, handing out papers to the busy people who were speeding by. It was odd, usually they didn't sell news papers on Sundays, not unless something horrible had happened. Curiosity over took him and he walked up to the boy who was around Arya's age, he had lanky blond hair and was extremely skinny for his age.

"Aegon, how nice to see you." The boy spoke, looking up at him.

"Oh shit Loomy, what's up man. Long time no see." Aegon greeted the boy with a hand shake. He was one of Arya's friends from school. He would often see him around another orphan boy who went by the name of hot pie.

"Yeah, two years huh? I ask Arya about you and Gendry all the time." He told him.

"Yeah, Arya always tells u.s" He lied, Arya never mentioned him or his friend hot pie and he never bothered to ask about them.

"Is she around? I was planning on hanging out with her after I'm done with this but she's not picking up the phone."

"Ah, yeah she's at Gendry's at the moment, we're all going on a mini vacation." He explained.

"Oh that's nice. Arya was whining about how she never got to spend time with you two. Said she was afraid you two were losing interest in her and were going to leave her all on her own." Loomy said nonchalantly.

_So Arya had spoken about that with other people as well? Shit. He didn't know what to do to show Arya that he wasn't losing any interest in her and that neither was Gendry. He wished there were something he could do, anything to assure her that as long as he lived, she would never be alone._

"Yeah, she said something similar to me." Aegon said scratching his head. He had forgotten the main reason he had approached the boy in the first place and realized he was wasting time.

"Anyways how come you're selling news papers today?"

"Robert Baratheon died. It's all over the fucking news and they printed out the news papers at the last-minute. The bloody idiots didn't want to leave it till tomorrow. I'm wasting precious time here, I should be off somewhere enjoying my Sunday freedom." He complained as Aegon stared at the boy in disbelief.

Robert Baratheon was dead.

"That's some big news." Aegon exclaimed.

He didn't know him personally but he did knew who he was. Everyone in Westeros knew who he was. He was one of the President's of Westeros. After the states decided to go against each other and wanted to liberate each other, Robert Baratheon along side two of his best friends decided to take over. They formed a political party called The Three Headed Dragon and together became the first three President's of all Westeros.

He was very powerful but also a drunkard who spent most of his time whoring around. Yet he still couldn't' believe he was dead.

"Yeah it is, but I don't care. No one cares. Only the rich folks do, and last time I checked, Flea Bottom wasn't really a rich town." He rolled his eyes again.

"I guess, but still. This dude was a legend, along side with Ned Stark and Rhaegar." Aegon said proudly. Out of all the things that happened in Westeros, the rise of the Three Headed Dragon was by far the best one, in his opinion.

"What type of legend gets himself killed on a hunting accident. They say the fat fuck tripped over a rock and fell, breaking his neck in the process. He wasn't a fucking legend, he was a fucking drunk. No wonder this city is shit. Him and his fellas only cared about the rich part." Loomy said angrily.

"Whatever man, let me get a newspaper, I would love to read about this." He said, taking out some money from his pocket and paying Loomy.

After buying the news paper, he sprinted towards the store and bought himself a pack. He knew he was wasting time and that Arya was going to scream at him but she wouldn't be so pissed off when he told her the news. Just like him, Arya was a fan of Westeros history. She loved reading books about the old age where Kings and Queens ruled the lands and dragons were said to have roamed freely amongst the people.

When he got back to the garage, Arya and Gendry were waiting for him patiently. They both looked as if they had just gotten into an argument and Aegon was glad he wasn't around to witness it.

"What took you so long? You're like twenty minutes late. Did the store burn down or something?" Arya snapped at him, picking up her bag from the floor.

"I was having a nice chat with Loomy." He told them.

"Whatever, let's just go." Arya said, "Call the cab Gendry."

"Already on it." He replied.

"You guys won't believe what I found out." Aegon said as they waited for the cab to arrive.

"What happened now?" Gendry said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Robert Baratheon died."

"No!" exclaimed Arya, letting her bag drop to the floor "But he was just fine the other day. He gave a speech on how he was trying to make Kings Landing a better city."

"Yeah, I remember that, but yea. He died sometime last night or something, I dunno. Loomy just sold me the newspaper." He said, unfolding the paper he had in his hand.

"How'd he died?" Gendry asked, he didn't look interested in the subject, like always. It was the only thing Gendry didn't have in common with him or Arya.

"Dunno, going to read that now." Aegon said as he opened the newspaper.

"Well hurry up." Arya urged.

Aegon turned the page and his eyes were greeted by an image of Robert Baratheon. He was standing tall and proud, hunting riffle in hand. He was around his forties and already had white hair mixing in with his black hair. He had a big smile plastered across his face and Aegon couldn't help but feel as if he'd seen that smile on someone else.

The headline read:  **The Three Headed Dragon loses yet another head**

 _"Ten years ago, Westeros mourned the death of Rhaegar Targaryen, one of the presidents of Westeros who rose up with his two best friends, Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark to make Westeros a better place and liberate it from corruption. "_  Aegon read to them as the taxi pulled up. After scrambling in the back seat and telling the taxi driver where to take them, Arya urged Aegon to continue reading.

"The _Three Headed Dragon was formed and ruled in peace for various years despite a countless of misfortune that plagued them. Even after Rhaegar's death, the three-headed dragon ruled in peace with Daenerys Targaryen taking up charge since she was the only heir to the Targareyn family. But now, it seems like the three-headed dragon is getting yet another leader after Robert Baratheon, who was in charged on Storms Ends and Kings Landing, died while on a hunting accident._ _Sources say that Robert was well into his cups when he tripped over a rock, fell and snapped his neck. The death was instant and his families and friends still cannot believe what has happened."_

"Holy shit. That's horrible." Arya gasped.

"I mean, he was a drunk who didn't care about his own life. I mean who the fuck drinks on a hunting trip?" Gendry complained.

"He had a reason to become an alcoholic." Arya argued.

"Nothing gives you the right to become an alcoholic." Gendry shot back.

"Losing your first son does." She snapped.

Gendry didn't reply. He just looked at her apologetic and looked out the window. "I still don't think that gives you the right to become an alcoholic." He said after a while.

"Gendry is right Arya. I mean look at Ned and Rhaegar, they also lost people dear to them. Rhaegar lost his son and Ned his daughter, but they still remained sober people." Aegon said.

"Whatever, I still can't believe he's dead. He was such a great man, him and Rhaegar." Arya took her politics seriously. She was a big fanatic of the Three Headed Dragon, especially of Ned Stark who ruled in the North. He knew that if something happened to him, Arya would cry.

"Keep on reading, I want to know whats going to happen with the Three Headed Dragon. Who's going to take his spot?" She said eagerly.

 _"Whats going to happen to the Three Headed Dragon now?"_  Aegon read  _"some_ _say that Robert's son, Joffrey will take over his father's place and become president while others claim that his mother, Cersei will take his spot until his son turns 21. It is still not cleared what's going to happen, and everyone is waiting for Daenerys and Ned Stark to give their press conference which is going to air during noon."_

"Shit, that's happening right now." Arya groaned "I want to watch it."

"You political freaks are draining the fun out of this trip." Gendry sulked.

"Oh shut up, you're too stupid to understand." Arya told him.

"You two need to stop arguing, what's gotten into both of you?" Aegon questioned, he was getting tired of their bickering.

"Nothing's happening, Gendry's just a big oaf." Arya said, shoving him lightly, making him chuckle.

"And you're a pain in my ass." He replied, shoving her back.

She was seating in between them, with a light smile on her face.

_At least when they argue they never truly get mad at each other._

"Now can you both stop with the Three Headed Dragon crap? I really hate stuff like that. You two can dwell on it later, when I'm sleeping or something." Gendry said, he looked bored and Aegon felt bad

"Sure man." He said closing the newspaper.

"You're no fun." Arya said sticking her tongue at him.

Twenty minutes later, Arya was sleeping soundly with her head resting on Gendry's shoulder. He was sleeping as well, leaving Aegon to the company of the cab driver who was too busy paying attention to the road. They would arrive in Dragon Stone in a matter of twenty more minutes which gave Aegon the perfect time to finish reading the news paper.

He opened the news paper to the third page, and his eyes immediately went wide in horror as he stared at the picture that was in front of him.

It was Gendry!  _but how, it can't be_ , Aegon thought as he stared.

The guy in the picture was tall with broad shoulders and a mess of black hair on top of his head. His facial expression was the same as Gendry's and Aegon couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips.

 _Gendry is the spitting image of Robert Baratheon,_ he thought in disbelieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as well. A lot of things happened in this chapter so if you guys have any questions just ask me! I won't spoil anything though even though I'm pretty sure you guys will have an idea where I'm taking this.


	5. Bed and Breakfast

_ **Arya** _

Arya had awoken from her nap to the sound of Gendry's voice. He was gently tapping her shoulder and telling her that they had arrived. She rubbed her eyes and let them adjust to the sun light that got in through the open windows. Her hair was a tangled mess due to the wind and her mouth felt dry. 

"Are we here yet?" She asked, yawning 

"I just said we arrived" Gendry replied patting her on the head. She shoved his hand away and sat up straight. She had been laying on Gendry the whole time and found herself blushing. She had felt good and relaxed in his arms. And warm, really really warm and protected. 

She shook her head and fixed her shirt which was all wrinkled up. Taking her bag from the car floor, she got out of the cab and walked towards Aegon who was already outside the cab, staring at the scenery while Gendry was paying the cab driver.  

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Aegon asked her, the cab had left them in front of a bed and breakfast called 'Old Valarya'. In front of it, the view of the ocean was breath taking

"Yes, it is" she said in awed. Even the bed and breakfast was beautiful. The building looked ancient yet strong 

"You slept through out the whole drive you fuck, you completly missed out on all the cute things in Dragon Stone" Aegon complained when she stood beside him

"You know I get sleepy whenever Im in a car and you could always take me out tonight" she said, slapping his arm

"I was so bored I had t talk to myself and i'll probably do that. If I'm in the mood" he smiled 

"Stop exaggerating, mister drama queen. Why didn't you talk with Gendry?" she asked

"He was sleeping as well. You two looked like lovers. He had his arms wrapped around you and all" he winked and Arya felt herself beginning to blush again

"Shut up you idiot!" She slapped him again

"Only teasing" He replied, holding his hands up in defeat as she stuck her tongue out him

"There's something I want to show you" he said, his tone changing from playful to seriousness

"What is it?" She asked, 

"I'll tell you later" He said in a low voice.

Just then, Gendry emerged from the car, with his bag over his shoulder and a broad smile on his face

"Are we ready to go?" He asked, placing one arm over Aegons shoulder

"Hell yes!" He replied, the seriousness that his face once held, quickly faded away

"How did you find this place?" She asked as they made their way towards the door

"Davos told me about it" He replied

"This is fantastic. I hope the food is too. How much did you have to pay" Aegon asked as they walked up the steps

"Ah, it wasn't really much since Davos knows the owner. The only thing is we'll have to share a room."

Arya smiled at him. "That's not a probelm"

"Are you sure? The last thing i want is to see you naked" Aegon said, feign disgust

"Oh shut up. You're acting as if we don't live together" she stuck out her tngue at him

"Yeah, but you have your own room" Gendry replied

"Is this really going to be a problem? I can always make you guys sleep in the bathroom" She said, putting one hand on her hips

"No, it won't be. As long as you don't snore" Gendry said as he knocked on the door

"I do not snore. You're the one who does" 

"Actually" Interrupted Aegon "You both snore like pigs"

"Shut up" Gendry sad, shoving him while Arya glared at him

"You guys are so mean to me. Always tagging up to hurt me"

"Stop being such a baby" Gendry said, knocking again

 

On the third knock, a short comely girl opened the door. She had short hair as well and a beautiful long face and a pair of breast that made her hour glass figure seem so much better. She was wearing shorts shorts and an oversized shirt that rolled of one of her shoulders. Her hair was pinned back in a messy but cute way and Arya noticed how Gendry and Aegon were practically gawking at her.

 

"Hey" she beamed 

"H-hi, is this the Old Valyrian bed and breakfast?" Gendry almsot stammered

"Yeah it is" the girl giggled

"Sweet, this place looks great" Aegon replied with a smile

"Yeah, my sister is really proud of herself. She bought this place and never cared to remodelate it." the girl shrugged

"Can you let us in, we're kinda tired" Arya snapped. She didn't mean to sound rude, but she wasn't liking the way Aegon and Gendry we're looking at the girl

"Ah, sorry about that. Right this way" The girl said shyly. 

"You don't need to be rude" Gendry said under his breath

"I wasn't being rude, i'm actually tired" Arya rolled her eyes at him

"You're rude lil miss" Aegon jumped in

"Shut up" Arya shoved him ligghtly

"So, are you all sibblings? I'd do anything to have brothers" the girl said happily as she took them towards the front desk

"No, we're not related at all" Arya said, feigning disgust "One looks like a monkey and the other one a lizard "

"And you look like a horse" Aegon said, making a face at Arya

"You're such an ass" Arya said, slapping him in the arm

"You guys are so funny. Are you all best friends?" The girl asked, giggling again

"You can say that. We're more like family though. Even though we're not related" Gendry explained

"I wish i had a family like that. It's only my sister and I and it gets quite lonely" She said with a sad smile 

"Oh no you don't. You don't know what its like to live with these two animals" Arya replied, walking a little faster.

"She's just saying that, but she loves us" Gendy said, nuzzling her hair

"Willow, are those new guest?" a girls voice asked as they approached the main desk

"Well obviously." Willow replied

"Hey there, i hope my sister here didn't bore you guys with one of her many tales" the other girl said 

"I'm afraid she didn't. Even though i would quite love to hear one" Gendry said with a smile. It sent a weird sensation through Arya's body and she wanted to cringe as she saw Willow blush

"You really don't. They're really boring" the other girl said

"Oh shut up Jeyne. Anyways, I have to do some work out back. Call me if anything" Willow replied .

"You guys must be Davo's guest" Jeyne said

"Yeah" Gendry replied

"Everything is already paid for" She replied with a smile

"It is?" Gendry asked, surprised

"Yeah." Jeyne replied

"This keeps on getting better" Said Aegon happily

"Shut up you idiot" Arya said, elbowing him in the stomach

 

* * *

 After getting their room key, the three of them went up to their room and got ready to go down to the beach. The room was bigger than what they pictured it to be. it had two beds and one bathroom with internet and cable. It was the perfect spot, but Aegon wasn't too happy about sharing a bed with Gendry.

"If you get cold you could always cuddle with me" Gendry teased

"I don't want to. You smell" Aegon rolled his eyes, earning a light punch from Gendry

"Okay, stop arguing and go get ready. I want to spend as much time as I can in the beach" Arya told them, opening her bag up

"All i need to do is take off my pants" Aegon shrugged his shoulders

"I'm don't think swimming in your underwear's is a wise idea" Gendry told him

"Yeah, i agree with him" Arya replied

"You guys are so judgmental" Aegon replied, throwing one of the pillows at Gendry

"Hey, no violence" Gendry replied, throwing the pillow back with more force

"that actually hurt you oaf" Aegon said, soothing his arm where the pillow had struck him

"You're such a cry baby" Gendry laugh, taking out a towel from his bag 

"And you're a oaf" Aegon replied

"Whatever you say Aegon, i'm going to take a shower now" He said and walked into the bathroom

"Don't take forever in there" Arya told him, before he closed the door

 

Moments after he turned the shower on, Aegon spoke to Arya.

 

"There's something I need to show you" He said, in that serious tone

"What is it?" She asked, walking to him

"While the two of you were sleeping, I was reading about the death of Robert Baratheon" he told her in a hushed voice

"And?" she asked

"And i saw this" He said, showing her a black and white picture.

"What?" Arya said, flabbergasted. The man in the picture was identical to Gendry

"Yeah, crazy right? " Aegon replied

"It really is" Arya didn't have words. Gendry was the living image of Robert Baratheon.

"Should we tell him?" Aegon asked

"Tell me what?" Gendry replied as he came out of the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
